world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Fargo84/Archive 12
Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 21:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Clock at top of screen Hi Fargo! I notice at MediaWiki:Common.js your wiki is importing a clock to the top menu from w:c:dev:DisplayTimer/code.js. I’d like to suggest that you consider instead importing the one at w:c:admintools:MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js. It places it in a different place that does not seem to overlap with other elements in the top menu. Also, the clock I am recommending is constantly running, whereas the other one only updates when the screen is re-drawn. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If you do change the source of the JS for your clock, you will need to add this CSS to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: /* Re-positioning MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js in Oasis skin */ #utcdate { font-size: small !important; margin: -22px 0 6px; } /* END Re-positioning MediaWiki:Common.js/displayClock.js in Oasis skin */ This tells the system where to place the clock when users are using the default Wikia skin (i.e., Oasis). — SpikeToronto 05:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I see you added it. You did a great job and it looks excellent. — SpikeToronto 21:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Promotion First off, thanks for offering this promotion! I appreciate it. I'll go with Rollback, as I've never really been good at maintaining order in a chat. Thanks again! Corkeyandpals talk 18:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Fargo, I wanted to remove the seasonal background I added for you. But, in so doing, your wiki’s wordmark also got reverted. I tried to fix it, but for some reason I cannot get it to go on iPad. I apologize for the inconvenience. — SpikeToronto 20:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Color codes Fargo, if you’re looking for color codes/names, take a look at the chart at wikipedia:Web colors#X11 color names. — SpikeToronto 21:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) AbuseFilter Fargo, for dealing with trolls, vandals, and spammers, the AbuseFilter ( ) is an excellent tool. I suggest that you send an email via asking Staff to turn it on here at this wiki. You could also try asking ONE of these staffers on their WWII talkpage: * User talk:Brandon Rhea (Admin Mentor Program supervisor) * User talk:Sannse * User talk:DaNASCAT Be sure to mention the Admin Mentor Program. — SpikeToronto 21:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: Tm_T — SpikeToronto 04:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Autopatrol user group Fargo, to reduce the number of highlighted (i.e., unpatrolled) entries at ' ', you need to ask Staff to create an autopatrol user group here at World War II Wiki. Once created, you will be able to go to ' ' for each of the wiki’s trusted editors and assign them to the autopatrol user group. As trusted editors assigned to the autopatrol user group, their new page creations will no longer be highlighted at NewPages. You need to ask Staff, via ' ', for the following: Autopatrol Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) Alternatively, you could also try asking ONE of these staffers on their WWII talkpage: * User talk:Brandon Rhea (Admin Mentor Program supervisor) * User talk:Sannse * User talk:DaNASCAT Be sure to mention the Admin Mentor Program. — SpikeToronto 04:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Where's Canada?! Hey Fargo! I can’t help but notice that Canada is not listed in your menu under Militaries. :( Gee, Canada had a larger military than the UK after Dunkirk. And after the war it had both the third largest military and the third largest economy in the world (after the USA and USSR, respectively). ;) — SpikeToronto 21:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Portals Hey Fargo! I notice you’re creating portals. You know, you can ask Staff to create a Portal namespace for you. It’s part of the mediawiki software. They just have to add it. Let me know if you need any help with it. — SpikeToronto 00:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SENIRAM: Promotion Thank you for considering me for promotion to either mod check or rollback, but i think it will be best if I decline, and continue as I am for now.SENIRAM (talk) 12:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Fargo. I approved your request, so I'm here to follow up with you. If I understand correctly, you want a new background made with three images stacked horizontally. See example below: image 1 image 2 image 3 If so, please link me to the images that you want to be used. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Because those images are small, I assume you want them to appear repeated (tiled) like the current background image. If so, take a look at this preview. To make the background uniform using three images, I had to resize each image to the size of the smallest image. This is because scaling an image down keeps its sharpness and clarity, whereas scaling an image up makes it very pixelated. If you want to use that for the background, just let me know and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::See the updated preview here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Cool, I'm glad you like it. You can get the background image here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #2 — SpikeToronto 18:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Blacklisted Hey Fargo, I just tried to create a page for a class of aircraft carriers, but was title was "banned from creation" for some reason. I then tried to create pages for a few other ships, which also failed. It seems that any article with the word "class" in its title is blacklisted and can't be made. Just thought I'd let you know. Corkeyandpals talk 23:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure, but I'm fairly certain. Here's a picture of the screen that shows up when I try to create one. Corkeyandpals talk 20:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it seems to work now. Thanks! Corkeyandpals talk 21:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Namespace aliases Further to our war-room conversation, if you find yourself getting tired of typing “ ” and “ ” (e.g., World War II Wiki:Blocking) all the time, you can ask Staff to create some namespace aliases for you. I would suggest the following: * → WW2 and/or WWII * → WWT Once created, you can use those when creating wikilinks in articles, when typing in the search box to go to other pages, in templates, for creating shortcuts to pages in those namespaces, etc.. Finally, there is a sort of namespace alias that already exists, but is not so convenient: * → Project * → Project talk To have these namespace aliases created, ask Staff via ' ', or community@wikia.com. Let me know if you have any questions or need any help. — SpikeToronto 05:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Template:TOCright Regarding Template:TOCright, you didn’t check WhatLinksHere before deleting: . There are pages using that template. Also, why delete it? There is no limit to the number of templates permitted on a wiki. You have unlimited storage. Moreover, Template:TOCright and Template:Tocright are not the same template. They do what they do differently. Finally, if you thought they were the same, and given that several pages used the deleted one, it would’ve been better to have redirected Template:TOCright to Template:Tocright. Hmmm. This is meant far more politely than it reads! Sorry about that. :) — SpikeToronto 15:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ooh. I just earned another badge! ;) — SpikeToronto 15:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #3 — SpikeToronto 05:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #4 — SpikeToronto 08:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Affiliation Hi Fargo, I am Attack Rhino from the Company of Heroes Wiki. I have seen your message and have now linked our wikis together in the links at the top of the pages. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 00:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Messerschmitt article Hi there, I am not seeing any article that is for the Messerschmitt aircraft company. The company deserves an article of its own since they created some of Germany's most used fighters, such as the Me 262, Me 210, Me 410, and others. Brianne Miles (talk) 00:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I have listed the Messerschmitt article in the list for the Wanted Pages, because I am totally unsure of how to write it. Also, sorry about the Heinkel He 219. I will remove the taken part with a different one. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 00:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) More Blacklisted Titles Blacklist 1.png Blacklist 2.png Blacklist 3.png Hey Fargo. A few pages that I've tried to create or rename recently have had parts of their titles blacklisted, preventing me from creating them. Would it be possible for you to change this? I've included pictures of the incidents. Thanks, Corkeyandpals talk 00:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for fixing that. Corkeyandpals talk 22:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Hi Fargo, Could you remove the Heinkel He 219 Uhu from the template for german fighters? The Heinkel He 219 and the Heinkel He 219 Uhu are the same plane. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 17:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for fixing it! :) Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Category for Defected Countries Hi Fargo, Does the wiki have a category for defected countries? Because some countries, such as Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria, actually defected from the Axis Powers during WWII. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 23:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) That is actually a great idea. I totally agree with you. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 23:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Consideration as a stub Hi again, Fargo Would the Messerschmitt Me 210 page be considered a stub anymore? I fixed its variants section and it does not seem like a stub anymore to me. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 00:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Is the Lexington class aircraft carrier page a stub anymore? I added all info on the page, and it does not look like a stub anymore. Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 01:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Stub Movement Hi Fargo, Is the stub movement going on right now? And should I sign up since I fix a stub (Messerschmitt Me 210)? Brianne Miles-Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 01:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: ViviannaCoffee Vivianna Sandra Evergreen (talk) 01:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. WWII Wiki is in generally great shape. The one issue I see for a spotlight is that you have over 300 pages marked as stubs; that number would need to be less than 150 (or less than 1/5th of your total content). Please work on either expanding those pages or unmarking those that are no longer truly stubs and let me know when you have reduced the number so I can check again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Martin Maryland Hi Fargo, I just created the page on the Martin Maryland, and as it turns out the Maryland was actually a British and a French bomber, but I categorized it as a US Bomber, because it was US designed although never used. The Maryland should be in the British Bombers template. Brianne Miles-Anaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Operation Varsity article Hi Fargo, I was just looking at the drop down menu for the Western Front Theater of War and I noticed there is a redlink: Operation Varsity. Am I allowed to recreate the page, since it is saying that you deleted it? I just want to be sure whether I am doing the right thing. Brianne Miles-Anaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 00:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Job Application Hi Fargo, I was just looking at the Jobs Available page, and I became interested in some of the open jobs. One that really interested me was the Intelligence Officer job. I would like to be an Intelligence Officer. Is there anything in particular that I need to do? Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 22:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello from the Red Orchestra Wiki! Hello Fargo, I only just saw your message and I would love to share links! Any editors would be appreciated. Also, have you tried to adopt the other World War II wiki? –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 22:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey, I replied to your message on my talk page. Sorry about taking a while. I'll make sure I have email settings to get notified. I'm currently working on Monobook skin ideas for the wiki. I propose that we make it the main skin, since it's better and it doesn't work well to support multiple skins, plus I really don't have any technical knowledge on Oasis, and encourage users to use it. I'm adding CSS code I'm working on here: User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein/Sandbox. I'll try to do multiple Monobook skins and we can pick the best one. I also saw that you were discussing Abuse Filter a while back. I have some experience with that, so I can help. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC)